The Mysterious Girl
by PaigeMustang
Summary: The adventures of Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, and the mysterious girl. A strange girl comes into Zabuza & Haku's bar and demands to know where Kakashi Hatake is.  First fic, but flames are allowed
1. Chapter 1

Well, in this story Zabuza and Haku are not dead. Me and my little sister are writing this together. It's our first fan fic… but you can flame if you want. D

Chapter 1: Esme

Zabuza and Haku are sitting in the villain's bar in the village hidden in the waterfalls. Zabuza's writing in his diary, and Haku is pretending to be people in DreamGirls and singing songs from the Lion King.

"Dear Diary," Zabuza mumbles to himself thoughtfully. "Today Haku is being very weird. He seems to like impersonating Eddie Murphy and Beyonce' and sing songs from Dream Girls."

Anyways…. I really like water, but water doesn't like me. It's a strained relationship. But then there's Ice Cream. Idk, diary, sometimes I love Ice Cream more than Kakashi. Man, I haven't talked to Kakashi in a long time. I need to send him a post card or something.

Well I'm running out of things to say. Ttyt

Love, Zabuza

AKA, Momo

XOXO

Zabuza sighed with content and closed his diary over his lap.

"Man, Zabuza… sometimes I even love ice cream more than you…r momma!" Haku said.

"Oh…. Well I don't think you should be admitting to being in love with my momma," Zabuza's non-chalant reply came.

Then suddenly, in walks a girl with silver hair who looks to be about 12 with eyes reminiscent of those of Kakashi Hatake's. She walks up to Zabuza, holds up a picture of Kakashi, and asks, "Have you seen this guy?"

Zabuza replies, "Yeah, that's Kakashi Hatake…. What do you want with him? Who're you?"

"My name is Esme," She replies. "You have no business in why I need to find him. Just tell me where he is."

"Well he's in Konohagakure, of course. The village hidden in the leaves. You must not know much about a guy you're supposedly looking for if you don't even know what village he's from." Zabuza mused.

"Exactly." Esme muttered. Zabuza gave her a confused look. "I need to find out about him so I can…." She trailed off. "Never mind that," She said.

Haku takes a look away from his Ice Cream for the first time to say something to this strange chick. "You look something like Kakashi Hatake, you know it?" Esme ignored this and sat next to Zabuza.

"I know you know where Kakashi Hatake is…. bring me to him." Esme demanded.

"What's in it for me?" Zabuza replied, intrigued by this gutsy chick.

"I thought you'd ask something like that. Guys like you just won't help people in a bind for no reason, huh?" The last part she sort of mumbled to herself as she stood up, stretching. "So since I knew you'd ask this, I did a little research on you."

Zabuza and Haku looked at her, puzzlement clearly brandished across their faces… well, half a face in Zabuza's case.

"So I found your one weakness." Esme said with a smirk. "If you do this for me, I'll throw in a year's supply of Ice Cream." Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Haku jump for joy, knocking his stool down in the process and turning some heads.

"Heh. Smart girl," Zabuza chuckled. "Wait 'till Haku's done with his Ice Cream, then I'll take you to Konoha." Haku was so excited it only took him one more second to finish the whole bowl.

Then they were off to Konoha.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Leave a review D 


	2. The path to Konoha

Chapter 2: The path to Konoha.

As Zabuza and Esme were half way on their journey to Konoha, Zabuza rudely said, "It's stupid to walk all the way from hidden waterfall village to Konoha when we could travel in the trees. We'll get there two times faster than this speed of walking"

Esme sighs. "Fine, have it your way." They jumped into the trees.

Esme's silver hair was cut short, similar to Sakura's. Her eyes were brown like Kakashi's. (No sharingan though.) Her clothes were black and almost identical to Temari's get-up in Shippuden. Her headband displays the symbol of the village hidden in the waterfalls.

Zabuza was wearing those pinstriped pants he was wearing when he died, except he didn't have a shirt on. As always, he carried his Guillotine Sword on his back at all times.

As they are jumping through the forest, they feel they are not alone. Three rouged ninja stop them in their tracks. A kunoichi goes straight for Esme, only to have her attacks dodged in expert timing. As a counter-attack, Esme throws shuriken at the masked assailant, thus bringing into light that it was a doppleganger.

From behind Esme, the ninja pummels her down. Since Esme is a well-trained chuunin, she is able to get the ninja off of her, and in the following battle she quickly defeats her. Of course Zabuza had already sliced the other two in half with the Guillotine before Esme could even blink, that just goes without saying since Zabuza owns.

So they jump back into the treetops and continue on their way, not talking to each other even though there was no reason for them to be attacked.

'It was probably just some ninja looking for hostages,' Esme tried to reassure herself.

"So did you ask mommy's permission before you went out to play?" Zabuza taunted.

"She's dead." Zabuza's smirk faded. "Since I was two years old," She continued. "Her name was Rin. She died in the great ninja war."

They traveled in silence the rest of the way to Konoha. Not that Zabuza, the demon in the mist, really cared, but because he knew that it would be awkward to talk again after the seemingly tough chick faltered like that.

About 40 minutes later, Konoha appeared in the distance.

Aight that's the end of chapter 2. btw, I don't know what happens to Rin. All I know is Kakashi said everyone he cared about was dead so I just made up a way for her to die.


	3. Kakashi's Crib

Chapter 3

Before Zabuza and Esme enter Konoha, Esme suddenly comes to a halt. Zabuza was wondering if there was something wrong.

"You can't come into the village," Esme said. "At least not as you. The demon in the mist, I mean. You're supposed to be dead. Disguise yourself with a genjutsu."

"Whatever," Zabuza muttered as he turned into some dude he met last time he was in Konoha visiting Kakashi. Just so happened to be Gai. Esme scoffed.

"You look pretty stupid," She contradicted. "I guess it's better than getting us killed," She muttered to herself as they walked through the gates.

Walking through Konoha, Esme gets a lot of stares. Zabuza -- er Gai -- leads Esma to Kakashi's apartment complex.

"Now remember, it's not a sure thing he'll be here so don't get your hopes up too high," Zabuza warned. They walk into the building, go up 3 stories, and come to the number 356. Zabuza knocks on the door. No answer. Zabuza turns away, when the door finally opens. There stood Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the imperfect replication of Gai, not noticing Esme. "Get in here," Kakashi orders. Once they are both inside, Kakashi closes the door and Zabuza releases the Genjutsu.

"What brings you here, Zabuza?" Kakashi asks.

"Well, this twerp here was begging me to bring her to you," Zabuza replied, jerking his thumb in the general direction of Esme. As soon as the words came out of Zabuza's mouth, Kakashi stared in horror at Esme.

"How old is she?" Kakashi stuttered.

"I dunno… looks about 12 to me." Zabuza mumbled casually.

"I _am_ 12," says Esme. Kakashi has this vacant look in his eye, doing math in his head. Kakashi curses to himself.

"Do you remember the events occurring 12 years, 3 months, and 6 days ago?" Esme asked.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about," Kakashi stammered. He wasn't pulling off lying very well.

"Of course you know what I'm talking about. You're my father and you know it." Esme demanded. Now, here's the part where Zabuza starts feeling a _little _out of the loop.

'This girl's crazy – completely bonkers, OUT OF HER MIND!' Zabuza thought.

"I am _not _your father. You must have me mistaken with some one else," Kakashi assured the girl.

"Look into my eyes," Esme barked. "Familiar, are they not? Because they look almost exactly like yours." Now Zabuza could see the resemblance. "And this hair. This cursed, silver _hair_! It's almost the same color as yours."

"So much so, it's eerie," Zabuza added.

Kakashi sent him a glare that shut him up. "I am not your father. We may be related but I am _not _your _father_!" He exclaimed. He turned away, headed for the door to show his now unwanted visitors out.

"Do you remember Rin?" That name sure did stop him dead in his tracks. "She was my mother," added Esme. "She died in the great war when I was only two and I'm sure you would remember that, Kakashi—"

"_No_!" Kakashi screamed, whipping around in fury. "How _dare _you mention that name in my house! Get _OUT!"_

"I won't go!" Said Esme. She folded her arms and plopped her self down on the couch. Kakashi's eye narrowed. He then proceeded to lift her up and set her outside the door, locking the dead bolt.

"Hey!" came Esme's screams as she banged on the door. Kakashi marched over to where Zabuza sat, still bewildered and taking it in that Kakashi had lost his temper like that, and sat down, making the couch sigh. He let his face drop into his hands and just sat there, trying to calm down.

After a while Esme gave up trying to get back in there. She decided to go for a walk around Konoha.

**So that's the end of the third chapter. D**


	4. Chillin' at Ichiraku

Chapter 4

"Zabuza, how could you not send me a post-card after all these years!?" Kakashi demanded.

"I'm sorry!! I've been busy!" Zabuza retorted. Actually all he had been doing was sitting in the bar with Haku, writing in his diary and pondering whether he loved Ice Cream or Water more.

"Well as soon as you go home, you'd better send me a letter," Kakashi said. Zabuza decided to go home so he could do that right away.

Meanwhile Esme walked through Konoha, still steamed. She mutters to herself, "Man, I'm starving." She sees a Ramen shop, so she goes inside. She sees some blonde twerp in an orange jumpsuit gobbling Ramen. She sits down and says, "I'll have the house special."

At this moment the orange kid turns to her, trying to say something but all that comes out is muffled noises. He gulps his noodles. "Kakashi-sensei! Why are you disguised as a lady?" He exclaims. Esme becomes puzzled.

"I am not Kakashi. I'm Esme Hatake," Esme argued.

"Oh, sorry about that. Heh heh," Naruto chuckled. "So are you related?" He asked.

"It depends on who you're asking. Talking to him he'd say no. But I know it's true," Esme replied.

"Oh… where are my manners? My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" Just then Sasuke and Sakura arrive.

"Naruto," Sakura scolds. "You were supposed to meet us at the training grounds 2 hours ago. Kakashi-sensei was supposed to train us, but, as usual, he didn't show either…. Huh?" Sakura now noticed Esme.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I was so hungry I forgot all about it," Naruto replied.

"Who are you?" Sasuke rather rudely asks Esme.

"Esme Hatake," She replied. Sakura and Sasuke gasp.

**That's the end of the 4****th**** chapter. D**


End file.
